Not So Innocent
by gundam06serenity
Summary: Angel Wing R.C School’s run by two main, very exclusive gangs; Wing Zero and Angels of Shi. Every school in the student body would be willing to sell their own kidneys to become a part of one of these gangs. That is, every other student, except the new


Not so Innocent:  
  
Title: Not So Innocent  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Rating: pg13 for language  
  
Genre: Romance, (may be mild) angst, general,  
  
Pairing(s): 01x02 13x05 06x04 06x03x04 (mentions) 06x03x04x13 (mentions) Sally X Une Relena X Dorothy Catherine X Hildi X Mariemaia  
  
Warning(s): AU, some characters may be slightly ooc for part of it but will be back to themselves ASAP, YAOI, YURI, gangs, school fic, weird pairings (even by my standards) also, I know nothing about American schools, only English secondary schools, so they might be a tiny bit wrong, some character ages have been changed  
  
Summary: Angel Wing R.C School's run by two main, very exclusive gangs; Wing Zero and Angels of Shi. Every school in the student body would be willing to sell their own kidneys to become a part of one of these gangs. That is, every other student, except the new kid. Both gangs want him; both try to befriend him. He seems nice enough; kind, sensitive, slightly innocent, polite, and, of course, drop dead gorgeous. He'd be the perfect new addition to either gang, wouldn't he? But what's this? When the questions start turning to his personal life, what school he used to go to, to why he keeps refusing invitations to go to parties and clubs, and to his love life, the new kid always manages to avoid them, change the subject or suddenly remember something that he had to do. Just what is he hiding from them? If that isn't bad enough, the Blackfire Roses, StarFire Private's main gang, are on the move, and are out to take back territory the other two gangs took from them, via any means necessary….  
  
Authors note(s):  
  
Gundam06serenity: Hello! Well, according to , this is my twenty-second fic, and my twenty-first gundam fic! Yay! And, I have still yet to complete one of them!  
  
YamiMabu: then why the hell are you starting ANOTHER fic?! Stupid baka-shit, HIKURA! Get out here now! The baka author found out where we hid her supply of Pepsi, Pocky are Oreos!!!  
  
HikuraSerenity: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Zooming around the room, pretending to be a……gundam?! Aww, hell, this is gonna end bad! sugar goooood, veeery goooooooood! Tehehehehe!  
  
YamiMabu: what the fuck?! Watches sugar high authoress and muse bounce around the room  
  
HikuraSerenity: tehehehehe! She said if I told her where we hid her sugar, she'd give me Pocky! Yay! I wuve Pocky! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
YamiMabu: Aww, fuck…..why me? Why me? Muse begins to bang her head against the wall until she falls unconscious to the floor, tripping HikuraSerenity, who hits her head, falling unconscious as well.  
  
Gundam06serenity: um, ooopse? I think I just killed my muses… Yay! More Pocky, Pepsi and Oreos for me and the reviewers! Wahoo!!!!!  
  
Um, sorry about that….. Anyway, I do tend to write better on a sugar high, so…..tough! You'll just have to deal with it! Please R&R! Thank-you!  
  
Disclaimer: Treize: Gundam06serenity does not own any of the gundam wing cast, which, quite frankly, I am thoroughly thankful for, otherwise she would be constantly sexually harassing both myself and Zechs, as well as torturing us with her mindless, idiotic stories….. How it is, she tends to do that anyway….especially the sexual harassment part…… save me, please, save me!!!  
  
Not so Innocent:  
  
New Kid Pov:  
  
Hello, my name is Quatre, Quatre Raberba Winner, though; I don't tell most people my full name. I'm fifteen years old, well, nearly, but I don't look it. People keep mistaking be for a year seven (1), for Allah's sake! It gets kinda annoying after a while, but, I guess I'm kinda used to it by now… I'm kinda on the short side…. Anyway, I'm quite slim; I have aquamarine colour eyes, golden blond short hair with long bangs, and pale, ivory-milk pale colour skin and 'pouty-pink full-lips'. That's how my partner describes them, anyway. He say's I look like a pure, innocent little angel; well, I may look like an innocent little angel, but just about everyone that really knows me knows that looks can be deceiving, very deceiving.  
  
It's the beginning of October, about six weeks since school started. Year ten, our first year of coursework and practice GCSE's, the year when we finally get to drop the subjects that we hate in favour of those we love, and those they force us to do. The next two years were meant to be great. They would have been, too, if IT hadn't happened.  
  
Life's so not fair, you know that? Just because of one stupid little thing….. Ok, maybe it wasn't so little, but jus because of IT, I had to transfer from my old school, or else have been expelled. What a choice, ne? Leave willingly or be forced to. Hn, decisions, decisions.  
  
There are two main schools in AngleFire (2), that's where I live, and a couple of other smaller schools. Angel Wing R.C School (3) and StarFire Private. Both of them are schools on the outskirts of the city, almost in the countryside. They're both private schools with high tuition fees and entrance exams too, though not everybody pays tuition fees; some get scholarships for outstanding scores on the entrance exam, and some get government funding to attend the school. My family pays my tuition. Did I mention that I have twenty-nine sisters? They're all older than me, and I'm the only boy. My boyfriend say's that's why I'm so good at things like designing outfits, doing peoples and my own makeup, shopping and spending waaay too much money and it's why I blush so much. He's never said that's why I'm gay though. But, I think it is. I mean, growing up and being the youngest of thirty children, and being the only male in the household for the majority of the time sort of put me off of girls, well, of thinking of girls in anything other than a sisterly of friendly way.  
  
Anyway, I'm starting at my new school on Monday. Angel Wing R.C School. Joy. I guess I'm kinda nervous. I mean, it's not like I make friends that easily. Sure, I had a group of friends at my last school, but I'm not very good when it comes to meeting new people. I get really nervous, and feel really shy, and end up speaking even quieter than I do normally, and end up blushing at the slightest little thing.  
  
It would have been bad enough if I had started at the beginning of year ten, but not, I'm starting six weeks into the term. Everybody will already be in there little friendship groups, and I'll end up being a loner… plus, at least at my old school, everybody knew who was gay, bi or straight, and everyone was ok with it. I don't even know if there are any homophobes at Angel Wing…  
  
On a positive point though, there's no school uniform….  
  
I'm doomed…….  
  
End of chapter  
  
(1)Year sevens are 11/ 12 years old, and yr7 is the first year in a secondary school. It goes:  
  
Yr7= 11/12  
  
Yr8 = 12/13  
  
Yr9 = 13/14  
  
Yr10 = 14/15  
  
Yr 11 = 15/16  
  
Lower six form (first year of six form collage) = 16/ 17  
  
Upper six form = 17/ 18  
  
(2)I don't know if that is or isn't a real place, but it sounds as good a name as any…..  
  
(3)R.C = Roman Catholic  
  
Pleas R&R! Thank-you! 


End file.
